The Phantom Restaurant
by Psyche Hybrid ZenMan
Summary: Challenge by DannyPhantom619; when Johnny asks Danny to host a dinner for him and Kitty, Danny begrudgingly accepts when then makes his house into a restaurant once he realized how good a cook he was. And with a little help from friends, James and Emilia...he might find love where he least expects it. DannyXEmber rated M for Lemon.


The Phantom Restaurant

Challenge by: DannyPhantom619

Written by: Psyche Hybrid ZenMan

**Chapter 1**

"Please i need to have a date with Kitty or else i'm gonna be destroyed…" Johnny 13 begged his now friend Danny Fenton/Phantom with his plea. Danny wasn't so sure, even though his Parents were at a 3 month convention, Jazz was at college and Sam and Tucker were on vacation with their parents.

The teenage halfa sighed and said, "Fine, i'll see what i can do...just lemme get James so he can help with this." Johnny silently cheered and flew off in order for Danny to get James and have him prepare. James was a long time friend of Danny who recently got ghost powers due to him making his own portal. James was also from another Planetary system, the Gurhal system, as was James' fiancee, Emilia.

Danny grabbed his cell and called his best friend, _"yello?"_ a tired voice answered, "James...we got a job to do...get over here and i'll fill you in." _"All right...lemme put pants on and i'll be over in a minute."_ Click. James groaned as he had been awakened from a good sleep with his girlfriend. _Another one of these plans? here goes nothing._ He kissed his girlfriend Emilia on the cheek and said, "Danny called, gotta help him with something." The blonde haired red eyed girl nodded in her sleep and waved him off.

"I'll pick something up on my way back! See ya Em!" Emilia sat up and smirked, "behave James." She smiled and shook her head as he closed the door, "I love that man."

James knocked on Danny's door and when danny opened the door James said, "This better be good...i just had fun with Em." Danny rolled his eyes and explained to James about the restaurant. James sighed and said, "Any profits we make from this whole mission I get 50%." Danny smirked, "You already knew that part, why ask again?"

James shrugged and they began to move stuff & redecorate, after all... they only had three days.

Once they were done, They had made Danny's house look like an authentic Italian restaurant. Thankfully, they had also taken off the big "Fenton Works" sign in order to ease suspicions from other Ghosts.

Thankfully, they had one day left to get the supplies from the store and once they got those, which was a pain in the ass, due to their leftover budget...they were ready and waited for Johnny and Kitty to arrive.

They heard Johnny's bike and heard Kitty question why they were at Danny's place. Johnny said "You'll see, babe." When they entered James was waiting for them in an italian waiter outfit, though his brown hair not combed over, his hazel eyes were covered with glasses. James looked at them and smiled, "Ah, Mr. Jonathan and Ms. Katherine...please come with me." He sat them down at one of the tables and gave them the menus. James smiled, "May I start you with something to drink?" Johnny smiled, "Red wine please." James nodded with a smile, "very well, i'll be right back." he came back about 10 seconds later with the bottle and once he uncorked it he poured both of them some wine and left the bottle. Kitty complimented, "Wow, Strife...you really are a pro at this." James sweatdropped at his last name and tried not to relax, "Believe me, this is NOT easy," he saw a few more ghosts enter and said, "Oh! we have more guests, excuse me." he sat the customers at the tables and served them with professional abilities. Once everyone including the couple were served with excellent food. Everyone including a thankful, and drunk, Johnny and Kitty left the restaurant and James said to Danny, "Mission Complete, but I don't think we're done yet i think. We were a hit and the fact that my girl would want in on this." Danny sighed, "More help the better."

**Chapter 2**

Once they convinced Emilia to help them with their restaurant, She gladly decided to help, and for the next three weeks 'The Phantom Restaurant' was a huge hit for Ghost all over the Ghost Zone. James soon realized he could serve with lightning speed. Emilia learned she could cook as well as Danny. Danny realized how big a success he was and was loving the compliments and how grateful all the ghost were that he wasn't gonna hurt them. James realized he could play the piano and the guitar really well.

On the third week, the fourth day and the 20th hour, Danny saw Ember and sweatdropped when he saw her dress. He quickly snapped out of it as she approached and said, "Ah, Ember...what can I do for you?" Ember was taken aback by how calm Phantom was even though he was in human form. She shook it off and realized he was being professional and said, "I placed reservations for me and Skulker." Danny looked at the book in front of him and said, "Ah, yes...and," he looked around and found the big hunk of metal nowhere, "Where is Mr. Skulker?"

Ember smiled, "he'll be here, you'll see." Danny thought, _I hope he doesn't break the door trying to come in...James is gonna kill him if he did that._

Sadly or thankfully whatever have you, Skulker did not show and Ember was visibly upset. Danny noticed this and asked, "Are you alright?" Ember shook her head and said, "N-no…" Danny thankfully wanted to know what was wrong since he didn't truly hate her. She reluctantly agreed when he asked if he could sit with her. She told him that she knew this would happen because all he did was hunt and she thought she could change that by taking him on a date.

Danny learned that this was a similar scenario when she was alive and this kind of scenario was similar before she died. Danny realized he had to make her happy because no one should be sad and that was the kind of guy Danny was. Ember realized Danny was different than when she fought him and thought, _Is this the same guy who stopped me? He's completely nice and...oh...he's the good guy… but he's also being a friend._ Was that how she viewed him now, a friend?

Danny said, "You look good in that dress by the way." And that made Ember blush, he had complimented her. _yeah, he's definitely not the same Danny i know. But that is not a bad thing. _He hugged her after she thanked him for making her feel better and once they looked into each other's eyes they slowly started to kiss.

James and Emilia were looking at the two and James smirked while Emilia smiled.

**Chapter 3**

Ember, after realizing her feelings for Danny, broke up with Skulker after being angry about him missing their date. Skulker, however did not take it too well. He chased her throughout the Zone and when they were almost near Danny's house Skulker was blasted out of the sky with a laser blast. Ember looked around and saw James on his way to the restaurant with a laser pistol in his hand. She sighed and said, "Thanks!" James smiled and walked into the restaurant while putting his pistol away.

Ember followed and started the night as usual since Ember now worked at the restaurant as an entertainer. 3 hours later, Skulker kicked down the door and walked up to Ember but was stopped by Danny, who in turn went ghost and proceeded to kick Skulker's metal ass.

After Skulker was kicked back into the Ghost Zone by James and Danny, Ember confessed to Danny she loved him. Danny reciprocated the same feelings and the two became a full blown couple after that.

**Side battle: James vs. Skulker**

James and Emilia were walking home from work when they saw Skulker flying towards them. James said to the hunk of metal, "What do you want Skulker?"

Skulker said nothing but he attacked by sending rockets towards the couple. James made him and Emilia intangible and the rockets flew straight through them. Skulker growled and James narrowed his eyes. James yelled, "Hunter On!" The familiar rings appeared and changed James into his ghost form; which consisted of gray hair, red eyes, black trenchcoat that went to his lower leg, underneath that was a black shirt, black cargo pants and black gloves. In place of his glasses were black shades.

He whipped out two Laser Pistols and started shooting at Skulker and since he was an ace marksman back in the Gurhal System, he was a pretty good shot. Skulker in turn continued to shoot rockets while James turned Emilia intangible.

James thought it was time to stop screwing around and put away his pistols and drew two laser blades, both with the lasers colored onyx. He charged the hunter ghost and cut his armor into pieces then sent his scrawny butt back to the Ghost Zone.

Emilia thanked James after he changed back and rewarded him with a fun night.

(**Whoa, not the lemon i'm gonna do...stop yourself before you do something stupid ZenMan…**)

Danny and Ember were making out on the way to his room and when they got to his room she took off the dress she was wearing to reveal her breasts and body. She apparently wasn't wearing any bra or panties,which made Danny highly aroused. He kissed her while groping her breast and she moaned into his kiss. She rubbed herself against him and both moaned. Danny backed off for a second and pulled off his clothes, revealing his toned chest and more importantly his 6 inch package.

Ember kneeled down and placed her mouth on him, which made him groan in appreciation that someone was finally doing this with him. Ember, sadly wasn't as experienced as she was doing right now, but she knew enough to make her boyfriend happy. Once she was done, she pushed him onto his bed and straddled his dick, Danny warned, "Once we do this, we can never go back; are you ready?" Ember nodded and plunged herself onto him, giving him what she never gave anyone before her death, her virginity. Even though Danny liked the blowjob, he had given her his virginity as well. Ember was in a lot of pain and once that subsided, she gave him the signal and he surprised her by flipping them over and thrusting into her while kissing. After 30 minutes, they couldn't hold back any longer, and thankfully unbeknownst to them it was a safe day for Ember, Danny came inside of her and she came all over his dick.

Once he withdrew, he fell to the side of her and kissed her. About 3 minutes later, "I love you Danny." Danny smiled and said, "I love you too, Ember."

(**Ok, nice...that was nice...don't hate me, this is only my first Lemon…**)

**Time skip: 6 years later…**

Danny and Ember sat there in the park, watching their twin children Morgan (F) and Robin (M), fly around and having fun. They also watched James and Emilia's kids, Zen and Mia, fly around the two twins and try and tackle them down to the ground.

Danny smiled and looked down at his wife.

_Life has turned out pretty sweet_, thought James and Danny at the same time. The restaurant was closed for today because it was their day off in like 3 months. The children loved helping out in the kitchen with Danny and Emilia, but the adults had to keep their eyes out for their kids safety, even though they were already either 'dead' or Half-dead. James suddenly felt the familiar blue mist come out of his mouth and he said, "Oh boy...i got this." It turned out to be Vlad and the Fright Knight. James had no problem beating both of them, due to his side job as protector of Amity Park along with Danny.

He sent them on their way and shook his head as he floated back to his wife.

Life had turned out pretty good for Danny and company…

**Oh, this one i'm done with...**


End file.
